


Never Any Happy Endings

by Fox_Kaptain



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Kaptain/pseuds/Fox_Kaptain
Summary: Here's a sad little one-shot. It's not beta read and I did this at 2 a.m instead of studying for any of my college finals.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/ Josephine Montilyet, Male Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet
Kudos: 2





	Never Any Happy Endings

Even though Corypheus was defeated, there was still some clean up to do for the Inquisition. Fade rifts were everywhere, along with many sighting of dragons and red templars. The Exalted Council was just but a year away, but that was a problem for another day. Walking up to the library nook where Dorian often is, Reazirr struggled with each step. His entire body was sore from the rough training session he just had with Cassandra. 

"Dorian!" 

The Tevinter looked up from his book to his best friend. "Reazirr! What's wrong with your leg?" 

The elf looked at his leg before letting out a small chuckle. "Oh you know, got ran over by Cassandra during our training session. Ever since the close call from the group of red templars last month, she's been hounding me to practice dodging." Letting out a smile, Lavellan continued. "Of course, right at the moment she charged, I saw Josie walking to talk to Scout Harding, and naturally got distracted." 

"That reminds me," Dorian said while rubbing his chin, "I need to tell you about my wonderful date I had with Bull." The Inquisitor smiled and leaned against the railing. "It started out simple and nice, he came up and we were talking when-" 

"Inquisitor!" The elf stood sharply, turned to the guest who ran up the steps. "Red templars in the courtyard, a whole bunch of them, along with demons!" 

Lavellan and Dorian ran down the steps, only stopping when Cole and Cassandra was beside them at the door. With a nod, they all four charged, Cassandra with her shield raised and Cole appearing and disappearing as smoke. In the distance, the Iron Bull, Sera, and Varric were fighting a horde off at the tavern with the Chargers split between the garden and the tavern. Casting spells as quickly as each foe went down, both Lavellan and Dorian were exposed. With a roar, a wide array of fire spread across the courtyard. All that was heard was the screams of the demons and templars as they burned and fell to the ground. The ground swayed as the elven inquisitor took a knee to gain his balance. As his vision went black, all he could hear were cries for a healer. 

Laying on his back, Reaziir realized no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move or see. "Hell..hello?" A raspy voice sounded throughout the room. Surely that wasn't his voice...was it? "Hello..?" 

"Inquisitor?" A sweet, Orlesian accent came through the fog. There were punches in the distance, followed by what sounded like wood splitting. 

"Inquisitor? Can you hear me?" 

"Y..yes." 

"Pain. Burning. Screams. Were they mine? Or were they of the red templars? Why can't I see or move? Where is Josie? Oh, my sweet Josie. Dorian? Cassandra? Cole, please stop. Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." 

Dorian laughed half heartedly. "Cole, go make sure everyone else is okay." With a nod he was gone. "Oh friend, you gave us quite the scare. But you can't see or move?" 

Lavellan tried again but to no avail. "No, it hurts so much. I try to move and all I feel is a sharp burning sensation." With a thoughtful hum, Reaziir continued. "Is..Is Josie alright? She wasn't harmed?" 

"No Inquisitor, I looked after her and brought her up to the rookery. When I saw fire for a brief second and heard the screams, I waited for a minute before rushing down here. Josie stayed with Scout Harding up in the rookery." The spymaster said softly. "Inquisitor, I know Solas isn't here and he was the only healer you could really trust, but Dorian and I consulted many different healers and there's a huge problem."

"What is it? Will I ever be able to see or move again?" There was a tense silence before Leliana began speaking again. 

"Inquisitior, Reaziir, you got hit with a blast of red lyrium and that's what cause you to release a huge amount of fire. Dorian saw your eyes filled with red after seeing the body of a red templar behind him and a huge piece of red lyrium in you."

It was quiet once more. "So, so your saying I will be dyi-" A scream tore out through the room. It was the Inquisitors. 

"The voices. Oh what will Josie do. I love her so much. It burns..kill me. Now. Kill. Me. It hurts so much." Cole grabbed his head, rocking back and forth. "Im rotting, and no one can do anything. I can't see or move. I can barely talk. The mark burns. Cut it off. Burn the hand. Kill me. Josie...where is Josie? I need to see Josie. I need to see Josie. I need to-" Another pained scream broke out, louder than before, causing the bed frame to light on fire. 

"Inquisitor! We need you to calm down!" Cassandra ran inside after hearing the second scream. "Cassandra, hold him down. And use your Seeker powers to dull his magic."

"Cassandra, she's like the sister I never had. Dorian is my best friend. Josie...wonderful Josie. Ive hurt her, Leliana will kill me. But then, I won't be in pain. Kill me. Kill. Me. It burns. And the voices, they wont stop. The voices.." As Cole's voice faded off, Dorian ran back with more healers and Josephine. 

"Oh mi amor!" The Antivan gasped as she saw Reaziir struggle against Cassandra, red lyrium lighting up his arms and neck. All went still and quiet. 

"Jo...josie?" Without saying a word, Josephine reached forward and grabbed Lavellan's hand. 

"Yes mi amor, it's me." 

"It hurts so much...don't leave me." The Inquisitor's voice was no longer sweet and charming as it once was. It had a dark, gravelly undertone to each syllable as if he was speaking in a cave. Cole was still muttering to himself about what the Inquisitor was hearing in his head. "Josie, I love you. I can't do it any longer. It hurts and... and the voices are telling me to, to stop. To let...go." Josephine buried her face in his neck, holding him close. 

"Don't leave me Reaziir. I need you. Cassandra needs you. Dorian needs you. Everyone needs you!" The Inquisitors breath began to quicken, along with spasms through his body. 

"He's convulsing!" The healers set to work with trying to get it under control. Cassandra held his lower body down while Josephine and Leliana held down the top half. Dorian was busy trying to help the best he could with his magic, the very little he knew about healing. As the Inquisitor's body slowed down and came to a stop, Cole could be heard once again. 

"Josie, I love you. Cassandra, you were like my sister. Dorian, you were the best friend I have ever had. Leliana, please take good care of Josie... I can't hold on. The voices are strong. They've come to take me. The lyrium. It hums throughout my body. It fills my veins. It burns, but feels great. I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't fix the world. I..I..I can't anymore." Cole began whispering to himself about statues and the Inquisitor being a good person to him. 

Everyone backed away slowly from the bed. The Inquisitor was not a body anymore. He had become a red statue with a green section that was from the anchor. Josephine became overcome with sobs, falling to her knees with the Spymasters hands around her shoulders. Dorian just stood there with his eyes downcast as small drops rolled off his face. Cassandra stood in shock. This man who reminded her so much of Anthony was gone. Cole sat there, his murmuring stopped. Sera, Bull, and Varric showed up, having just finished off the stragglers. 

"How's Inky?" Sera joked and hopped around. "Why yall look like shite?" One look at the bed broke the usually joyful elf. "Inky?" Tears began streaming down her face as she picked up her bow and began notching arrows as she left the tent. 

Bull stood behind Dorian, muttering to himself about hero's and never having happy endings. Varric stood there, whispering. "Just like Hawke, had to save the world. But of course, I lost both my best friends. Hawke to the fade, Lavellan to red lyrium. Why can't there ever be happy endings?" 


End file.
